


A Kind of Magic

by Tranquil_Tevine



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Desk Sex, Dominance, Hornified, Lap Sex, Mild Spoilers, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevine
Summary: To her disbelief, she'd been accepted into the academy. Then later on, an unofficial lesson was assigned by the Headmaster, co-taught by the most intimidating of all the Professors.





	A Kind of Magic

As the scales of judgment tipped in my favour, I gasped, disbelieved. Though I’d hoped and dreamed for this moment, how could a clumsy and naive Wizardess ever possibly succeed?

But, I’d proven myself wrong. The fact that my emblem didn’t light up as part of the buddy system relieved what would have been an almost insurmountable pressure. Without that to weigh me down, I slowly but surely adapted to ways of academy life, even more so with the aid of other students I’d met.

“Really?!” Hugging the acceptance letter close, I leapt into the air joyfully.

Headmaster Randolph laughed, his jovial tone-setting my heart strangely aflutter. “Yes. From this day forth, you are an official student of Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy! Congratulations."

His hand adorned with rings, he held it out for me to shake. Accepting enthusiastically, I found myself unprepared for the tingle which seemed to travel between our connected hands, along my arm right to the shoulder. What was that? Surreptitiously, I checked my emblem and seeing no change, it left me at a loss of what to think. Trying not to let any inner conflict show, I smiled brightly.

“Thank you so much!”

Seeing Professor Schuyler shift from the corner of my eye I turn to him, also here to witness my judgment. Noticing my refocused attention, the steely expression almost commonplace made way for something more neutral.

“Well done.”

13 days was enough time for me to form opinions of each person, but Professor Schuyler I couldn’t get an accurate read of. He’d scared me on more than one occasion, with an intensity and intimidation factor alien to someone who’d grown up in a quiet, peaceful village.

Of course the same could be said of Headmaster Randolph, someone who I’d admired greatly before knowing that he ran this academy and even taught lessons.

Snapped from those thoughts, I realise that a slightly smaller yet rougher looking hand joined the one previously outstretched and mildly surprised he offered the same, I returned it.

Again with the tingling. Why? I'd never experienced something of this nature before.

“I expect you will want to celebrate with your friends?” a twinkle in his eye, that was Headmaster Randolph’s way of dismissal and taking the hint I left, a skip in my step.

Unknown to me, impassioned sunset eyes alongside darkly intense ones followed my every movement until they were the only ones left.

“She is quite the interesting girl,” Randolph remarked, a curious smile about his lips as he looked at the hand which shook her own.

“Did you feel it?” at his friend's voice, he glanced up and nodded, knowing instinctively what was about to be said.

“I did. I think we can expect great things from her, in more than one way.”

Finishing on a mysterious note, it left Conrad not knowing what to make of the situation. Though, he couldn’t possibly predict what would happen next. 

* * *

A few days later, it was as if I floated on clouds. Amelia shared in my joy, ecstatic that her roommate would now be permanent. But when a Prefect I didn’t know approached to say that the Headmaster wanted to see me worry joined the happiness.

 _What if he says it was all a huge mistake? That I’ll have to go home?_  Thoughts running wild, I reminded myself jumping to conclusions wouldn’t help. Having passed by his office before, I instinctively knew the way and eventually, arrived outside. Ensuring that I looked presentable, three hesitant knocks rang throughout the corridor, raised fist trembling faintly. 

“Come in!”

 _Everything is going to be fine._  With that last mental pep talk, I enter the office and once invited to take a seat, began fidgeting.

It was down to more than just nerves. Since arriving at the academy I hadn’t been alone with Headmaster Randolph once and with just the two of us, I studied his features. 

The epitome of warm and inviting, many of the students looked to him as a father figure but shamefully, I couldn’t say the same. The most I’d done before was thorough self-exploration with no fixed image in mind. That is, until Headmaster Randolph and Professor Schuyler. Complete opposites and yet, I found myself attracted to both. There were plenty of students that could be considered eye candy, this much I knew, but none of them had popped into my mind for even a moment when stifling sounds in bed next to Amelia or even throughout the day.

One was tall, dark and handsome, the other tall, light and handsome. Two contrasting men which always guaranteed that I was left flushed and breathless as though having run a marathon, whenever I had classes.

Forcefully shoving those encroaching thoughts away, I schooled my expression into some semblance of normalcy. Or tried to, though faced with Headmaster Randolph’s seemingly omniscient gaze made things more difficult.

Leaning forward in the chair slightly, his eyes glimmered interestedly. “Are you settling in alright?"

That was all he wanted to ask? I could have wept, my relief was that strong.

“Great! I love it here. I kind of thought you’d called me here to say it was a mistake..”

Reaching over, he patted my head. “Have more faith in yourself.”

I nearly melted, in response to that comforting touch. But, where else could one or both of his hands wander? Glancing up, I drank in his kind expression and unable to help it, began to focus on his lips. He gave the impression of strength and wisdom, but could that apply to other areas? What would it be like to kiss or be kissed by him?

As the back of his fingers reached over to brush against my cheek, all thoughts skidded to an abrupt halt. I barely breathed, curious as to his next movements. Then, when those very same fingers tucked a lock of loose hair behind my ear, it returned enough awareness to voice one question. “Sir?”

By way of answer, his fingertips slid down the side of my face, making contact with the hint of collarbone showing. He’d barely done a thing before a soft noise escaped me.

His eyes always contained a warm spark but today, they served to ignite a fire inside.

“I realised this the moment we met. There is something special about you which no other student possesses.”

Confused I cocked my head, twin tails swaying in their ribbon ties. “What do you mean?”

Headmaster Randolph rose to his feet and before I could exclaim in surprise, stepped around the desk to take my hand. With a firm tug, he pulled me up and rather than sitting on polished mahogany wood, this seat was much warmer and softer.

Sitting sideways on the Headmaster’s lap I tried to come up with something, anything to say and unconsciously, squeezed my legs together. That turned out to be a mistake as doing this, the knowledge that my underwear was beginning to dampen in arousal served to fluster me further.

Heart pounding for several reasons, a hand caught my chin, tilting it upwards to meet his knowing gaze. Leaning closer, the slight roughness of his facial hair brushed against my skin as he whispered softly.

"Headmaster I may be, but I am very well informed about my students. One, in particular, is always ready with an answer even as she sometimes has an arm beneath her desk."

A deep blush suffused my cheeks. Though in the third person, it was clear who he referred to. I'd hoped this went unnoticed but even so, surely he wasn't aware of my reasoning?

Unable to see, I could only feel the movements of his other hand as it traced a leisurely path downward, coming to a stop on my thigh. I struggled to concentrate, fingertips drawing light circles against gradually heating skin.

"Professor Schuyler has reported the same to me. You are a good student, with a tendency for naughty actions."

"N-Naughty actions?" swallowing, a tendril of nervousness unfurled inside me to his possible meaning and startled, became readjusted to sit with my back against his chest.

Legs still squeezed together Headmaster Randolph withdrew, the remnants of his voice still lingering behind as the hand beneath my chin moved to the other thigh. With both hands there he made to part them and as though an unseen get gentle force compelled me, there was no resistance against those actions.

Embarrassed yet thrilled I remained silent until those hands tilted me back and pushed my skirt up. As he leaned over, I was unable to see his expression, but couldn’t shake the feeling of being examined.

I wore my uniform correctly, unlike girls I had seen admonished by Prefect Klaus and some of the other Professors for having shorter skirts than the usual. But one day off, Amelia had convinced me to purchase some of the more adult-like underwear. A pink silken set. So rather than the cotton Headmaster Randolph expected to see, it was this, but certainly not dry.

“These are a direct violation of the rules.”

I didn’t exactly expect to be caught out in this way, but excitement was quick to replace fear when hearing his disapproval. I didn’t regret my choice, able to feel more self-confidence which boosted my ineptitude in some areas of magic.

What I didn’t expect, however, was his hand to slide beneath the fabric and touch me directly.

“Ahh!” Shocked I let out a cry, the feeling of his fingers almost casually drumming against my entrance enough to leave me teetering on the edge of a metaphorical cliff. Chuckling, the very ear that he’d whispered into before was treated to another round of his warm lecturing voice, laced with a hint of huskiness.

"Welcome to a belated sexual education lesson. today, we will be learning finer, intimate details of this adult art. Among them, the clitoris and just how much pleasure can be given to one."

No sooner had I processed those words, that his fingers began to move with purpose. Barely able to process what was happening, the feeling was almost electric and far more intense at only this stage than any of my efforts.

Gliding over and across the gathering moisture, my heavy breathing became enough to fill an otherwise silent room, then fit to burst once his fingertips ever so gently brushed against what he'd referred to a few seconds before.

It was as if it set every nerve ending alight, pleasure, unlike anything I had ever imagined, coursing its way through my woefully inexperienced system. But when the Headmaster applied slightly more pressure, it became more difficult to hold the sounds of my voice back.

Wondering if the silence was taken as a challenge, he began to rub my clit, back and forth in effortlessly smooth motions and inevitably, gradually swelled beneath his attentive ministrations.

"Mmm, ahh! S-Sir.." I had no idea what to say or what was even appropriate at this time, mind and body awash with familiar yet unfamiliar sensations. Unconsciously I began to move, trying to meet his touch and in doing so, grinding on the warm seat beneath me.

A masculine groan vibrating against my back, any and all sounds which I would have produced were promptly swallowed as his lips met my own.

Facial hair brushing against me again I closed my eyes, tilting back slightly so it became more comfortable.

This was a man I was kissing. Certainly not a student or boy and sitting in this position I could feel the hardness of his clothed muscles and something else, hidden away but prodding insistently beneath.

Barely given time to breathe I was expertly lead, his tongue stroking and tangling with mine. Frozen for a moment I melted into his touch, reaching up with a hand to curiously run my hand through his hair. But his fingers never stopped for a moment, sometimes dipping into the wetness below and letting us both hear just how naughty I was.

Rather than fear the thought of others hearing from outside, excitement only added to the waves of pleasure which my body underwent. Rubbing expertly it was as if he knew my body better than I did, from left to right rapidly as his thumb lightly pushed against the hardened nub.

With a soft smacking sound, he pulled away, only just able to gasp for air before I exhaled, borderline shouting as I almost frantically held onto the arm with a hand which had made itself at home beneath my underwear.

Eyes squeezed shut I trembled faintly, thoroughly flushed and kissed lips parting slightly as an electric shock created by manmade causes seemed to set my hairs on end.

“AHH!”

Coursing throughout my body, this new experience made itself known to me as I came to my first orgasm, sat on the Headmaster's lap and through his actions, no less.

Thoroughly soaked now my cheeks blazed, chest heaving with heavy pants as his fingers came into view. A dewy, sticky web connecting them they came closer, almost invitingly. Unsure what prompted me to do so my tongue darted out, tentatively licking away the excess.

So used to seeing Headmaster Randolph carefree and joking, it never occurred to me that he possessed a more passionate side, until now.

“Well done, such a good girl.”

Approval or disapproval, at this stage it didn’t matter. I was too far gone to decide which was more exciting. 

When there was a sharp knock on the door I fully expected it to either go ignored or for him to dismiss whoever was there but to my alarm and embarrassment, that didn’t happen.

“Come in.”

It would take a complete idiot to not realise the situation we were both in. Too shocked to even protest, I could only sit there, almost numb and locking my gaze with someone very familiar.

Closing the office door behind him quickly, Professor Schuyler looked at the scene he was faced with, matching my own shocked expression. Earlier on in the day, he was asked to come here at a specific time, but not why. The reason now made clear, his eyes narrowed. As though he didn’t have a student sitting on his lap, Headmaster Randolph spoke cheerfully. “I was expecting you. I am afraid our wayward student has made a mess of herself.” 

He lifted my skirt, legs parted enough for him to see the irrefutable evidence for himself.

Seeing the very pits of lustful desire swirling within his eyes, I swallowed once. There was something dangerous about his expression right then, leaving me a combination of scared and aroused.

Staring at me intensely, Professor Schuyler closed the gap between us. “I will take care of that.”

Hearing a chuckle behind my back, I saw one hand make a motion as if to say ‘go ahead’ and rather than gaze upwards, I found it dropping low as the Professor crouched down. A new pair of hands touching me they gravitated upwards, only to grasp the material of my underwear. Firmly yanking them down, he tossed them aside carelessly.

“S-Sir?” Stuttering, I was given no time to react as within a moment he grasped my legs, to lift up and pull them apart.

Exposed to the cool air I gasped, adjusting to the new position as Headmaster Randolph supported me from the back. Open and exposed, Professor Schuyler’s arms wrapped around my legs, keeping them in position and leaving me with no room to struggle. Then, without a moment’s hesitation, he buried his face where I believed no one would ever go.

Violently lapping at my entrance I nearly convulsed, reaching a new level of intensity entirely. His powerful grip keeping me in place, I was captive to both men, only able to watch as the ribbon of my uniform was expertly untied from behind. Discarding it the buttons to my shirt shortly followed, inch by inch revealing smooth skin.

Though unintentional, the bra I wore was conveniently more accessible, with a front clasp. With a single deft movement, the material encasing my breasts was unhooked, leaving them to spill out of their confines.

"Wonderful!"

With Headmaster Randolph's enthusiasm coupled with a compliment, I wondered if this wasn't actually a dream. The only thing which indicated otherwise was the very real sensation of Professor Schuyler's skilful lips and tongue almost greedily devouring everything available to him. Unsure whether it was the air or arousal my nipples hardened, only for the Headmaster to lightly pinch both between his fingers.

Arching my back I jostled slightly, disrupting Professor Schuyler. Without stopping he growled, hot breath blowing directly against me. Caught completely by surprise he released one leg, only to smack a cheek with the palm of his hand, hard. "Stay still."

Yelping at the sharp sting and accompanying loud sound, it only took a few seconds before the most embarrassing, wanton moan of the day following it. Biting my lip to stifle further sound, this was put to the test when Headmaster Randolph cupped my breasts, beginning to massage them with great attention to detail.

"Did you enjoy that?" 

Knowing what the Headmaster was referring to, I tried to deny it. "N-No Sir."

Quiet enough so Professor Schuyler couldn't hear, I found myself on the receiving end of his whispering again. "Shall I punish you for lying to me?"

"Yes, I mean no Sir!" I squeaked, met with an amused chuckle at my ear.

As Professor Schuyler released my other leg, I naturally kept it in that position and was rewarded with another smack, this time on the opposite cheek.

Oh, what did it matter? There was no use denying anything at this stage, in a very compromising position with two of the most attractive older men I'd ever laid eyes on. So throwing all caution to the wind I voiced my true desires, struggling to breathe as the kneeling Professor had yet to stop tongue fucking me.

"Please, Sir... Again." The pain didn't last long, transforming into pleasure and travelling the length of my already sensitive body.

Once more his hand returned only this time, it rubbed the expanse of my cheek. Taking the opportunity to squeeze for a second his palm struck, with equal force.

All the while Headmaster Randolph continued to lavish attention upon my breasts, lips and tongue trailing along the side of my neck. Unable to help it, I wanted far more.

"Again!"

**SMACK**

"Harder!"

**SMACK**

Each time he complied until he'd had enough. On the brink of another orgasm, he gave my clit one last pinch, glaring harshly. "You are trying my patience. How about I continue until you are unable to sit for a week?"

Almost forgetting to breathe, those words alone were almost enough to drive me over the edge. It didn't take long before I responded, giving a very obvious nod.

With only a raised eyebrow by way of reaction, Professor Schuyler grabbed my hand, pulling me to stand up. Folding his arms, he observed my dishevelled state. 

Apparently content to watch the Headmaster said nothing though unnoticed by me, began to leisurely stroke his rapidly growing bulge.

Stepping closer, the Professor roughly removed the rest of my uniform, leaving me standing there in nothing but socks and shoes. Quickly discarding those as well, I anxiously waited for some sort of response.

Not disappointed but definitely surprised he lifted me up, to be eye level with him. Not shy in the slightest his hands supported beneath, breasts rubbing against the slightly coarse material of his teaching attire.

"Prepare yourself."

I was given no time to despite those words, his hot tongue plundering my mouth and not only exploring but claiming, every inch. All dominance and no guidance my heart threatened to beat entirely out of its confines, desk scraping against the floor as he moved backwards. Wrapping my legs firmly around his surprisingly sturdy frame I tried to respond in kind but became hopelessly outmatched when faced with such intensity.

I was brought crashing back to reality when he delivered well on his earlier words. Using both hands this time I was spanked harshly, loud claps ringing throughout the room as any and all moans were expertly stolen by his demanding kiss. Arms wrapped around his neck, black hair tickled the side of my face. Pulling back and gazing into his darkly glittering eyes, I feared I would lose myself within them for one long moment.

Every nerve ending throbbing, I found myself almost blissful when the sting of his earlier actions was slightly soothed with brief rubbing motions. Once placed back on my feet, he began to remove his own clothing.

Entranced, I couldn't look away. As if magnets were the attraction, his well-defined form belying clothing worn each day drew me in. Sunlight peeking through the curtains, pale skin shone beneath it. Slowly, my eyes wandered down to his impressive length and I reached out as if to touch.

Prevented from doing so by his hand grabbing mine, his smooth voice turned gruff with lust muttered lowly into my ear.

"I have wanted to bend you over my desk for days now. Take responsibility for your actions. While this belongs to the Headmaster, it will suffice."

"W-What-" Wide-eyed and about to respond, Professor Schuyler with one broad sweep of his arm, sent various documents and writing utensils crashing and floating to the floor. With ease I was lifted again, to be placed in the very position that he'd mentioned.

Pressed against the cold wood, it only reaffirmed how much my body temperature had risen, between their combined efforts. Looking straight ahead, the office door became obscured by something else. Almost mouth level was the intricate design of Headmaster Randolph's belt. As it slowly became undone, I unconsciously wet my lips, tongue peeking out for a fleeting moment.

Belt unbuckled his trousers pooled to the floor and with more grace than expected, stepped out of them. Tilting my head up to meet his gaze, he gave a charming wink.

"Would you care to do the honours?"

Gesturing to his form-fitting boxers, a faint blush coloured my cheeks. Resting one forearm on the desk, I tugged the silken material down and was met with an erection of great proportions, springing forth. The tip slightly red, I could see the beginnings of pre-come about to emerge.

Without asking but wanting to, I took him into my mouth, tongue swirling around the head. I'd had little to no experience, mixed in with my first and only time being taken, but that was something I tried to consciously block out. As if that were nothing more than a bad dream, those memories overlapped with current, better ones.

Rewarded with a pleasured groan he stepped closer, providing greater access and with his free hands, proceeded to untie my hair ribbons. Flowing freely his large hand petted my head, giving further confidence and encouragement to go further. Tongue running along his shaft and back up I return, to take him fully. Cupping the back of my head he thrust his hips, at a manageable pace which allowed him to be enveloped in warm, wet heat.

When concentrating on one I forgot about the other, brought back with startling clarity when my legs were opened wide. Positioning himself I stiffened, remembering the last time.

The hand previously cupping my head moved downwards, to soothingly stroke my back. Glancing upwards, his warm eyes were filled with a combination of reassurance and deep desire. "You will be fine."

Strangely reassured I nodded ever so slightly, occupied with pleasuring the Headmaster. In contrast to his earlier actions, Professor Schuyler entered slowly. At the unfamiliar sensation of being stretched I breathed deeply through my nose, as he allowed me to adapt.

Feeling fully completed as he sheathed himself all the way inside, my inner walls tightened around the sudden intrusion. Sensing my readiness without words, strong hands held on tightly and gradually, he began to move.

It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. At this point, I believed that there was a limit to the amount of pleasure a body could receive but time and time again with today alone, I'd been proven wrong. Thrusting inside at a steady pace the desk shook slightly, scraping against the floor with his sudden movements.

Clinging onto the desk's edge I began to adjust, encouraging the Headmaster to share his seed. The brief salty taste to hit my tongue I found wasn't enough, longing for more. Between them they established a rhythm and whenever what I mentally referred to as the sweet spot was hit, it removed all coherent thought and left me gasping for breath.

"Mmm... Mmm!" Mouth full, the moans never left, vibrating against the pulsating cock between my lips.

Hearing a soft grunt above me the Headmaster picked up his pace a little, hollowing my cheeks to accommodate more, eyes falling closed. The only warning came in the form of his hand tightening in my hair briefly before a mini-explosion occurred. Hot seed coating my tongue, I eagerly lapped up all I'd missed, once he removed himself. Not finished he crouched down, nibbling on my swollen lips from Professor Schuyler's previous actions and almost seductively, licked the places I'd missed.

The softly glowing embers of his eyes alight, he gave a warm smile, whispering three words which set my heart beating anew.

"See you soon."

Rising to his feet I didn't see where he went but assumed it was to retake his seat. Moments later I was flipped over, face up and with almost impatient movements, pulled closer. Legs now hooked over his shoulders, the Professor's lithe form hovered over me.

Lost in the inky depths of his eyes, my concentration was robbed instantaneously. With an intensity which drastically paled to his earlier movements, he slammed into me. Long, hard, forceful. Everything wrapped into one and with such speed, it barely gave my breasts enough time to bounce.

Revealed to him he dipped down, teeth nibbling harshly at the tips. Placing his lips against the swell of my breasts he began to suck, the slight pain and stinging sensation melding with the mounting pleasure.

Through hazy eyes, I gazed up, silently encouraging to bury himself deeper within when my arms wrapped around him. A light sheen of sweat coating us it rose and fell, body temperatures skyrocketing. He muttered a stream of words, sounding devastatingly sexy as the sounds of them and the heady scent of him completely captured every sense I owned.

"Upon entering my class, I knew you required some thorough discipline." The beginnings of a smirk on his face he punctuated his point, fingernails lightly digging into and scratching my recently spanked rear.

Encouraging a sharp cry from me he leant even closer, muttering into my ear. "Beg."

At his demand I glanced up, breathless and voice slightly hoarse from all they'd coaxed from me. Seeing that he was serious, I spoke in a barely audible voice.

"Please.."

Dissatisfied he slowed down. Leaving me teetering on the edge of a metaphorical cliff, I whimpered.

"Louder."

Obeying his demand, I grew close to tears of frustration. "Please Sir.."

"Please what?"

Digging fingernails into my palm, I tried to steady my breathing. "Please Sir, fuck me!"

Out of desperation I shouted, no doubt loud enough for the entire academy to hear. As long as he just moved again, I'd yell the roof down if need be.

Apparently satisfied he continued his earlier pace, hitting the same spot repeatedly and I didn't bother to hold back. Borderline screaming, it became difficult to tell where I ended and he began. No fantasy could ever compare with this, sensing a second orgasm approaching fast.

Eventually, it was nothing but the sounds of skin on skin, filling the Headmaster's office. Driven to the very brink of ecstasy, My arms tightened around him.

"AHH!"

With a final shout I climaxed, powerful enough to strip my body of strength and soon after, he followed. Our very essences combining I lay there for a long moment, simply basking in the unbelievable situation as my chest rose and fell.

Gathering my scattered thoughts, I remembered Headmaster Randolph's earlier words and already sensitive, it wasn't long before a desire to fill his own returned some strength to my limbs. Easing myself up and off his desk Professor Schuyler was by my side, Headmaster Randolph directly in front. During this time he'd removed his own clothing and mesmerised, I couldn't help but stare.

Taller and slightly more well built, it was clear to me that he took care of himself. He couldn't be more different in his attitude towards me and yet, my enthusiasm hadn't dampened any.

"Over here." Invitingly he patted his lap, stretching out a hand. Grasping it he helped, lifting me up to hover over an erection I'd not so long ago taken care of. Warming beneath his almost smouldering look, he closed the slight gap between us, sharing his body heat.

Pulling me flush against his body he slowly eased inside, the added girth stretching me further than what I could have imagined. Sucking in a deep breath, he pressed a smattering of soothing kisses across my face. Relaxing beneath them, he became buried to the hilt. The new position ensured we were closer than I ever thought possible, drawn in by his alluring smile. "You are lovely."

Not expecting such a compliment, I was touched. As he began to move we established a rhythm of our own. A slow build-up, it couldn't be more different from what I shared with the Professor. While he represented raw, carnal need, the Headmaster fulfilled a side of me that needed nurturing. One of which I didn't know I possessed, until now.

"Thank you."

His smile growing brighter he cupped my cheek, encouraging me to keep my gaze locked within his own. As if they were the pieces of a puzzle I'd been missing, contentment and honey-sweet sighs were coaxed from my parted lips, as we worked in unison to fulfil one another's needs.

Drawing closer I initiated a kiss this time, enjoying the swirl of his tongue which soothed over the rougher but no less passionate touch of the man behind me. Gliding his hand along the curve of my back he leant forward ever so slightly, tilting my head back to give him better access.

Happiness threatening to overflow my lips upturned into a smile, absorbed into the warmth of his arms and the softly lapping waves climbing to a crescendo. Holding me close, the melodious sound of his voice made itself known.

"Come for me."

More of a request than a demand, I was unable to refuse when coupled with his slightly roguish yet handsome demeanour. Increasing his speed slightly, it was enough to topple me off balance. Feeling light-headed for a moment I closed my eyes, white stars bursting beneath them as the more cleansing than overwhelming orgasm washed over me and with it, a sense of fulfilment.

Turned around, the last vestiges of adrenaline ran throughout my system, when faced with Professor Schuyler who held himself, pumping furiously. Arms wrapped around my middle, the stubble of Headmaster Randolph's facial hair brushed against my shoulder, resting on it. As if to tempt the Professor I opened my mouth and obliging, it wasn't long before I had the privilege of tasting him, too. The majority hitting my tongue some spilt, occasional droplets painting a pattern on already marked skin. Sweeping up what I could see, my energy reserves began to run dry.

Unable to move the Headmaster allowed me to stay there for a while, softly stroking my head. Knowing I'd fall asleep there if I didn't do something, it took everything I had to move, reluctant when no longer having anything filling me to the brim. With some assistance, I stood up, sluggishly gathering my uniform to put it back on. 

"One moment."

Glancing over at Headmaster Randolph questioningly he gestured to my underwear, which I held in one hand. "I will be confiscating those, you may return for them tomorrow."

About to protest that actions were quelled, sensing more than seeing Professor's Schuyler's challenging glare. Reluctantly I placed them on his desk, shuffling awkwardly. Goosebumps rise on my naked skin, I realised something with growing alarm. "What if someone sees?"

Sending a reassuring smile, he dropped my underwear into the desk's drawer. "It is past your curfew. The chances of encountering another student are slim."

Glancing outside, I could see that the only light indeed came from his office, outside pitch black. Surprised that so much time had passed, I was relieved my journey back to the dorm would go uninterrupted.

"Ok, Sir." With a warm flutter in my stomach at his resulting smile, I put on my uniform again or at least, most of it. Bowing my head politely to both men I left the room, ensuring with a great deal of embarrassment that my skirt would hide any and all evidence.

* * *

Watching her retreating back, the two friends quickly got dressed. As Conrad took the seat opposite, he raised a single eyebrow in disbelief. "Of all the plans you have ever concocted, this was by far the most outrageous." 

Not denying those words, his eyes were alight with faint amusement. "I heard no complaints. Quite the opposite, in fact." Sparing a glance for the paperwork he'd yet to complete, the mild glare thrown his way went promptly ignored. "What did I tell you? She is special. Perhaps, the one."

Usually sceptical about such things, Conrad couldn't help but think this time, he may be right. In all his years he'd never encountered someone who brought forth his domineering side more but also, who he'd enjoyed the company of in a pleasurable way. She was a student with potential but also, a young woman who had captured the attention of more than one man.

Fondness within his sunny eyes, Headmaster Randolph reflected upon this day. Not only was his plan successful, but it confirmed the suspicions he had. The Tower of Sorrow was no place for students, with him being one of the three mages assigned to protecting the Dragon of Time. But, there was a fourth. a Wizardess with potential, who had a remarkable grasp of magic itself, though she may not know it. But rather than protect she would be the strength, manifesting itself in an unknown way. Though early days, he held a great deal of affection for her.

While she was drained, the two men were energised, revitalised. Magic was a curious thing, often unpredictable and through the course of her passion, she had given them a boost, of sorts. Wondering what else the future would hold for them with her joining it they parted ways, retiring for the night.

* * *

Closing the door behind me the cool air of the corridor blew against areas of my skin not quite back to normal. Glancing around anxiously, sparing a single thought for how incredibly lucky I was to have been taken by undeniably one of the sexiest staff members and the Headmaster himself, though most thoughts centred around returning to the Girl's Dormitory uninterrupted and successfully. 

It was as if that last thought were cursed.

"Why are you out here so late? Return to your dormitory at once."

Swallowing briefly, I closed my eyes. Of course, the second most intimidating person had to run into me. Turning around I faced Klaus, wincing at his cold expression. Stammering, I hastily hid my breasts with one arm. If he looked much closer, it would be obvious that I'd gone commando. "I-I was just returning now."

With one window slightly ajar, a breeze from outside blew in. Shivering I tried to keep my skirt flat, heart hammering with his piercing gaze. Then, he dismissed me. "Go. Don't let me catch you again, or there will be consequences."

"Yes, Sir!" Not looking back I rushed away. Though, if I did, perhaps I would have noticed the ever so faint blush on his cheeks as the material of my skirt rose a little too high.

Later, as sleep descended upon those at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, one student drifted off to pleasant and pleasured memories of an atypical time in the Headmaster's Office.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my mission to have one of these for every staff member so when I have the motivation, Professor Merkulova is next xD hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
